Say Hello
by MistOfHeaven
Summary: one shot challenge! Sev and Mione over the years. Please R&R! i would love some reviews!


Hey Guys! I wrote this for a challenge!!! 180 titles challenge posted by Pride-Of-slytherin2. Just cute flash backs of their lives together.

Say Hello

Severus Snape was on his way to the great hall for the first feast of the year. He was already late and hoped Dumbledore hadn't started the sorting yet. He turned the hall and ran unto Minerva McGonagall talking to a student. The student was apologizing and McGonagall was reassuring her it was alright.

"Good Evening Minerva, who might we have here?" Snape asked.

"Good Evening Severus, Say Hello to Hermione Granger. She is one of our first years and got lost. I was just helping her find her way." Minerva smiled at the girl.

Severus stared at the girl. For some reason, and he couldn't figure out why, his heart stopped.

"I'm sorry P-professor, I was admiring some of the painting and got separated from the group. I've never seen moving paintings before." the girl looked so small and timid Severus couldn't help but smile.

"i take it you were not brought up in a wizarding family. Not to worry though, they are harmless. Minerva, I suggest we hurry before Dumbledore puts out a search warrant for us.

During the sorting Severus couldn't take his eyes off of her. What was it about that her made his heart stop? And when he heard her named called he crossed his fingers and thought "_Slytherin, Slytherin, please Slytherin." _and was very disappointed when the Hat shouted, "GRIFFINDOR!!!"

~*10 years Later*~

It had been 4 years since he had seen his love. 4 years of longing. His last letter from her said she majored in Charms and Transfiguration. They had started up a secret relationship in her 5th year and she told him they needed a break right after graduation. She went to study in America and he only got letters every once in a while. They both missed each other but Severus knew as well as she that if they were involved while she was away it would cause complications and distractions. Hermione promised she would return. But WHEN!? Severus was out of his mind with worry. When was she coming back to him?

Severus was on his way to a staff meeting that Headmistress McGonagall was holding. Everyone was to be present because she had an important announcement to make. When he sat down and when every one was present, she began to speak.

"now I know you are all wondering why I called you here. As you all know Professor Flitwick has retired and Professor Zabini has taken his place. As Headmistress I am always finding it difficult to teach my classes as well as take on the duties as headmistress. I am very pleased to announce that I have appointed a new transfiguration professor. Everyone say hello to Hermione granger!"

just then Hermione walked into the room. Severus was shocked! she never mentioned she was coming back. Also he was kind of upset. Why didn't she tell him she was back. And did she still love him? But is she loved him, she would have told him. Right? Her eyes found his and he just kinda glared back. He was too upset to smile at her.

"everyone I'm sure you will all be so kinda as to welcome Ms. Granger back. I'm am most grateful for her return. You are all dismissed." and everyone just started forming a circle around Hermione and bombarded her with questions.

Severus in all the hustle and bustle slipped out and headed back to his office. It was about 2 more hours of grading papers when he heard a soft knock. He knew who it was and decided to ignore it.

KNOCK KNOCK

Hermione opened the door since she knew he was ignoring her.

"Severus its not polite to ignore people when they are knocking on your door." Hermione was looking at him with her hands on her hips looking annoyed.

Severus lifted his head to look at her. She had changed but not much. Her hair was longer almost to her waist and wasn't very fizzy anymore. She seemed more filled out as well. She looked damn sexy as she glared at him. "why didn't you tell me you were back?"

"because I wanted to surprise you! Duh!" she said as if it was so obvious.

"duh? Whats "duh"?"

"its the American equivalent to "no shit." picked it up while in America. Now will you stop sulking. I'm back. I told you I would be didn't I?" she walked over to his desk and stood in front of him. "well? Are you going to sit there all night grading papers? Or are you going to say hello?"

Severus didn't need telling twice and he pulled her into his lap and kissed her hungrily. He pulled away and said, "Hello."

~* 2 years later*~

"Severus I have a surprise for you! Close your eyes!" Hermione said as she poked her head into their shared room.

"oh no not again! OK my eyes are closed!"

Hermione tiptoed into the room and took what she was hiding and put it on his desk.

"OK open your eyes," and as Severus did he saw a small black ball of fur on his desk staring up at him. "say Hello to Fuzzy!!!"

Severus looked from Hermione to the cat and said "no"

"aww but Severus look at him! Isn't he cute! He followed me home from Hogsmeade. Severus cant we keep him?"

"Hermione what can you possibly want with a cat? They are a lot of responsibility!"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and gave glared at him, "are you implying that I am irresponsible?"

"NO! No of course not its just we both have jobs and it would only be in the way." the cat who had been quiet this whole time jumped into Severus's lap, startling him. The cat looked at him with his gray eyes and meowed. Severus knew it would make Hermione happy and the cat was kinda cute.

"OK but not Fuzzy. We can call him...Prince." and he started stroking the kitten gently and was rewarded my a low purr. Hermione was jumping up and down!

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips.

~* 3 years later*~

Severus was in pain. Well him hand was in pain. His wife was squeezing if so hard he thought it was going to break in two!

The doctor was directing his young wife, "come on Hermione you can do it! I need one more push you are doing great!"

Hermione was giving birth and yelling at him. "Severus I'm going to avada kedavra your ass!!! you did this to me!! I hate you!!!

and with one more push there was a loud wail. "Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Snape you have a beautiful baby girl."

they put the baby into Hermione's arms. "Severus look at her she is perfect. Say Hello to your daughter, Eileen Jane Snape."

~*23 years later*~

Severus and Hermione were in the waiting room waiting for any news of their daughter or the baby. They were going to be grandparents!!! just then the doors opened and out walked their son-in-law David Howard, from America.

"mom, dad, say hello to your granddaughter, Jessica Elaine Howard."

~Fin~

AN: OK I hope you liked. I was gonna continue but I felt here was a perfect place to stop. I know the names are corny but whatever!!! lol Please comment and let me know what you think. I thrive off comments!!!


End file.
